Mother and Daughter
by Lightning Farron
Summary: Lightning finds out a secret that turns her world upside down. Currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Mother and Daughter Chapter 1: The Baby of the Family

"Okay so how long are we going to be walking?" Snow asked as the pair continued in the direction they were heading, Lightning the leader of the two whirled around her cape

billowing in the howling wind of the ancient frozen city they were navigating through. She was dressed in a long sleeve light brown turtleneck with a white sleeveless vest over it

zipped down to the chest and she wore a short brown skirt and black stockings that clung to her shapely legs.

"Quit complaining Snow." She reprimanded him while walking backwards and adjusting her blue gloves with golden plates on the back of them. "Just a bit more." She continued

while turning back to face forward. "I bet your happy you took my advice to dress more for the weather." Snow said chuckling at the strawberry blond as she once more turned

to face him. "Shut up I was going to anyway!" She objected her blue eyes flashing. Snow couldn't help but stare at this beauty as he took in her gorgeous body and amazing face

but one part of him was kicking himself for he wouldn't mind checking out her gorgeous legs right now but he had to tell her to wear those stockings although she still looks amazing

in them anyway as he walked behind her or even possibly hugging her to warm her up. Suddenly the young lady of his thoughts stopped in her tracks and quickly drew her gun sword

more commonly referred to as Blaze Edge for that was it's name. "What is it?" He asked as he stopped beside the younger girl as her eyes quickly scanned the scenery before her.

"Some thing's not right I feel like were being followed." Lightning said slowly beginning to walk again but as they turned the corner waiting for them was Jihl Nabaat, Oerba yun Fang,

and a very large number of PSICOM soldiers. "Alright now I have to say this really pisses me off." Lightning said running a hand through her long hair.

"Oh come on Lightning everything pisses you off." Fang said as Lightning clenched her fist around her sword and was about to lunge forward and attack her when Jihl spoke.

"Now now Lightning I would calm down if I were you or you'd never find out who you really are." Jihl said causing Lightning to stop instantly, Lightning had been suffering from amnesia

for the past ten years ever since she was eleven years old. Now she is a beautiful twenty-one year old young lady that every guy she meets wants to instantly shag her right then and

there. "What are you talking about?" Lightning asked taking a couple steps towards her.

"Oh come on Lightning not another step." Fang taunted her as Lightning glared at her.

"Fuck you Fang." She snapped as Fang smiled with amusement. "Alright what do you want?" Lightning asked Jihl who smiled at her.

"I just want to have a private talk with you." She said beckoning her to come closer with her finger. Lightning obliged and started forward only to be stopped by Fang placing a hand on

her shoulder. "Sorry dear but we'll have to shackle you so you don't get hostile." Jihl said forcing Lightning's hands into manacles, after that was done Jihl led Lightning to a private

secluded cave. "Okay what do you want?" Lightning asked as soon as they entered the stone formation, Jihl turned to face her.

"I just feel so bad about leaving you out in the blue all these years." Jihl said as Lightning made a confused face at what the woman said.

"What do you mean?" She asked a small pit of worry building in her stomach.

"Well hun." Jihl started before putting a hand on Lightning's shoulder which caused the pit to grow and make her feel a bit nauseous. "Your my daughter." Jihl finished.

Lightning stood completely still eyes wide and her mouth ajar. "Your my...mother?" Lightning asked shocked as to what she heard. Jihl nodded as she brought Lightning into a hug that

she couldn't return because her hands were shackled. "I don't want to fight anymore." Jihl said as Lightning processed the information.

"Me too." Lightning responded feeling a sudden love for her enemy the past couple years that was all along her mother. "I'm...sorry?" Lightning asked not knowing what to say.

"It's alright sweetheart." Jihl said sqeezing Lightning in he arms.

"So...who am I?" Her daughter asked as Jihl tilted Lightning's chin back to look her in the eye.

"You are indeed Lightning Farron that is your true name." Jihl informed her.

"But...your last name is Nabaat." Lightning stated looking seriously at Jihl.

"I switched back to my maiden name after your father and I broke up." Jihl said as Lightning nodded her head in understandment.

"Who's my father?" She asked what seemed like a lot of questions burning inside her.

"Your father is a man named Sephiroth he is very powerful a general in the Shinra army in Midgar." Jihl told her daughter.

"Do I have any siblings?" Lightning asked the question that she really needed to know the answer to.

"Yes. You are the youngest of four, you have two older brothers Zack being the oldest and Cloud and second eldest. And you also have a older sister." Jihl said smiling at what Lightning's

reaction will be. "Who?" She asked causiously upon seeing her mother's smile.

"...Fang." Jihl said causing Lightning's mouth to drop in shock.

"...No." Lightning denied it but only causing Jihl to nod her head saying that Fang was indeed Lightning's older sister.

"How old are they?" Lightning asked another question.

"Well Zack's twenty-seven, Cloud's twenty-five, and Fang's twenty-three, and your my youngest twenty-one." Jihl said as Lightning shifted her gaze to the snowy ground.

"Come now I'm sure their all waiting to reunite with their baby sister after all these years." Jihl said as the two left the cave and headed back to the main frozen trail.

"Wait let me go talk to Snow." Lightning told her mother who nodded and gave her permission to do so.

"Hey Light what's up?" Snow asked the girl as she made her way over to him.

"Well I'm not going to be able to accompany you to the ruins Snow." Lightning told him looking at the ground.

"Really why not? are they kidnapping you?" Snow asked a thoughtful expression on his face.

"No you moron." Lightning said playfully shaking her head. "It's just that well..um..Jihl's kind of..my...mother." Lightning stuttered the words out as Snow took on a shocked look.

"Really." Was Snow's only response.

"Yeah and she's taking me to see my older sibling's." Lightning told him as Snow nodded his head.

"So who are they?" He asked and Lightning knew right there thatshe would have to answer a large number of questions.

"Well my oldest brother's name is Zack he's twenty-seven, my second oldest brother's name is Cloud he's twenty-five, and I have an older sister she's twenty-three." Lightning finished.

"Hey wait! who's your older sister?" Snow asked as Lightning shifted uncomfortably.

"Fang is." Lightning answered him after a few moments.

"Ha that sounds like it will be fun." Snow said laughing loudly causing the soldiers to stare at him. "So your the baby of the family." Snow stated calming down.

"Yeah." Was Lightning answer. "Well I better get going." She told him started back towards Jihl.

"Wait who's your father?" Snow yelled after her, Lightning stopped and turned to look at him.

"Some man named Sephiroth." She responded with a wave before turning and going back to Jihl.

"Let's go." Jihl said freeing Lightning's hands from the manacles as they climbed into the helicopter. Lightning had a lot of emotions she was supressing inside. For one she couldn't help

but feel on edge that it was all a trap and she fell right into it or if Jihl is telling the truth and is indeed taking her to see her older sibling's. She also felt a bit nervous about meeting them

because although she put up a front of not caring and stuff like that she really was shy and hated meeting new people. _Well I guess only time will tell if she's telling the truth._ Lightning

thought as the helicopter headed to an unknown destination.


	2. Chapter 2: Lightning Comes From Clouds

**The setting it is the world of FF7 is where Pulse would be and Cocoon is up in the sky above it.**

Mother and Daughter Chapter 2: Lightning Comes From Clouds

"So where exactly are we going?" Lightning asked anxiously looking out the window over the frozen landscape.

"Oh I forgot to tell you it's a nice cozy cabin up here that the four of you will be living in." Jihl said turning to face her youngest daughter who was gazing out the window.

"Oh." Lightning responded still turned away from Jihl. "Are they all there I mean I haven't seen Fang since you told me." Lightning said turning to face her mother.

"Yes they are all waiting for their baby sister." Jihl said smiling as Lightning forced a fake smile back at her. After a while Lightning gave up on racking her brain about her worries

and decided to get some shut eye after closing her eyes for a few minutes she fell fast asleep. Jihl smiled upon seeing Lightning's relaxed nature although she knew that Lightning

was probably pretty scared about now but was doing a good job hiding her emotions which really should be no surprise as she had been doing that since the day they met.

Another hour later they arrived at the cabin that would be Lightning's new home, Jihl gently shook Lightning awake.

"Arrgh." Lightning groaned upon being woken up. "What are we here already?" She asked groggily rubbing her eyes and gazing around the airship.

"Yes now come on." Jihl said pulling her daughter up and leading her out the door. Lightning hesitated before walking up to the door of the two story cabin.

"Come on." Jihl said walking and opening the door leading Lightning in once inside Jihl took Lightning's white vest and hung it up on a coat hanger in the corner so she was just wearing

her turtleneck and skirt with the black stockings. "Alright they should just be in here." Jihl said walking in front of Lightning and leading the way into what she assumed was the living room.

"Hey guys were here." Jihl greeted the three sitting on the couch and chairs around the room. Lightning inspected the three taking in their appearances sitting in the chair on the right was

Fang wearing her regular blue clothing buth with a sort of black bodysuit thing under to keep her warm in this weather. And sitting on the couch were two men which she assumed to be

her older brothers the one that caught her sight was a blond one that she found that they shared quite a few characteristics with more clearly in the face. Lightning found great amusement

in that both her brothers wore the same outfit: black pants and a sleeveless black shirt with two shoulder pauldrons but the blond one only had one pauldron. _Does this family have a thing _

_with spiky hair or what. _Lightning thought inspecting the two men's hair that were both spiked and then looking at her own which had a sort of down spike style while fiddling with her necklace

around her neck. "Wow our baby sister has really grown up into a beautiful young lady." the black haired man said standing up. "Hey I'm Zack." He greeted pulling her into a hug.

"Um..hello." Lightning managed to say blushing from his earlier comment. After a few moments he pulled away and looked her in the face.

"I've missed you." He said to her as Lightning struggled to keep his gaze.

"I wish I could say the same." Lightning said hoping she didn't hurt his feelings.

"Oh don't worry we can always start over." Zack said smiling. "Or maybe you'll even remember with time." He beamed as the other man got up.

"Hello I'm Cloud." Cloud, the blond man greeted pulling her into a less bone crushing hug.

"Um..hi." Lightning said as she realized that both their eyes had a strange glow to them. "Hi Fang." Lightning said to the raven haired woman who strangely didn't seem hostile at all like

usual but rather welcoming just like how Lightning felt comfortable more with her than the others. _Maybe it's a sister thing_ she mused as Fang responded.

"Hello Lightning." Fang said with a smile _wait did Fang just smile? _Lightning thought and Fang must have seen her strange expression for she laughed and hugged her.

"Yes Lightning I can be friendly when were not fighting." She said as Lightning got her bearings back.

"That's nice I was worried we'd constantly be at each others throats." Lightning said smiling as if it were only the two of them there. "So wheres my father?" Lightning asked Jihl.

"Well that's the one of the reason's your staying up here in this cabin." Jihl said making Lightning cross her arms and slightly glare at her mother.

"What are you hiding?" Lightning hissed upon hearing that there was a hidden gimmick she didn't know about.

"Well Lightning your father is a very powerful man and he has the intention of finding you for Minerva knows what." Jihl said as Lightning's expression softened.

"So my fathers a dead beat." Lightning said with no emotion in her voice.

"Yes." Cloud answered her rather angrily earning him a strange look from his little sister. An awkward silence followed his statement before Jihl broke it.

"Well I got to go children I'll see you whenever I come back." Jihl said with a wave before exiting the cabin.

"What's so bad about dad?" Lightning asked curious to Cloud's reaction.

"The man is fucking insane." Cloud snapped looking Lightning in the eyes.

"Wow your in a good mood." Lightning said sarcastically while rolling her eyes, Zack and Fang made awkward faces as they both knew Cloud was about to burst.

"Listen _little_ sister don't start with me." He said angrily glaring at his baby sister.

"Why? what are you going to do about it?" Lightning responded by sending him a glare of his own and walking up to him so there noses were inches apart from each other although she

had to look up at him for he was quite taller. Fang shook her head with amusement on her face _Lightning's been here for a few minutes and she's already trying to establish that she's the_

_alpha. _The fluffy haired woman thought to herself as Cloud, and Lightning continued to glare at each other.

"If Cloud keeps trying to be the alpha this will never end." Fang said walking over to Zack.

"Really is our baby sister really that stubborn?" Zack asked grinning at the scene before him, Fang's response was a nod.

"Yeah sooner or later she'll end up punching him." She said turning to face the two.

"Listen _baby _sister your the youngest _and _the smallest out of all of us. There is no way you can be the alpha." Cloud said leaning forward so their noses touched. As soon as this happened

Lightning pushed him back causing him to trip over the table that was behind him landing flat on his back. Fang erupted in laughter as Cloud pulled himself to his feet his face beat red

in embarrassment. "Are you two done fighting now?" Zack asked walking in between the two siblings. Lightning merely smiled as Cloud scowled at being beat by her.

"No!" The blond haired man objected childishly as he turned to Lightning. "Let's go spar outside right now." He challenged his little sister.

"Oh please. I'm not going to waste my time fighting you." Lightning said smiling at him.

"Okay you guys let's watch some te-la-visi-oooon" Zack said goofily as he threw himself onto the sofa. At this point Lightning took her time to check out her new home. The cabin had two

levels which were the one she was currently on that consisted of one room that had a t.v against the left wall that was in front of the sofa Zack had flopped on that had two seats beside

it one suited for two and the other for one. On the right side of the room off to the side was a hall that Lightning guessed led to the bathroom and possibly the upstairs. Cloud went and

occupied the single seat as Fang, and Lightning took the love seat. "Oh someones got a crush on each other." Zack said jokingly because the name of Lightning, and Fang's chair

happened to be 'love seat'. "Your an idiot Zack." Fang replied despite the smile she had on her face from his joke.

"Hmm plasma." Lightning said upon seeing what kind of t.v the family had.

"That's right baby! three-hundred and fifty channels of pure awsomeness!" Zack said clearly in love with the thing but much to his dismay when he turned it on the program displayed on

the screen happened to be some sort of pornographic program with two people making love. Zack's face turned crimson as his three younger siblings turned to face him.

"Um....Cloud! what were you doing watching this kind of stuff?" Zack said trying to push the blame upon his brother.

"Zack you are a goof." Fang stated turning back to face the screen.

"What? No I'm not a goof! I just pressed the wrong button." Zack said trying to convince them that he actually hadn't watched the channel.

"Hey at least I have a normal name." He stated after a few moments of silence.

"Shut up Zack." Fang said with a sigh.

"But seriously think about it. Cloud that's just messed up, and to go on, and name their youngest daughter Lightning is beyond comprehension. And then there's you my dear little sister

Fang. What the hell were they thinking." Zack said taking on an expression as one in thought.

"Don't even start Zack." Fang said a little tired about how her older brother would always bring up how he is the only one with a normal name.

"Alright alright just saying!" Zack said putting his hands up in defense.

"Well you've said that enough over the years." Fang responded shaking her head.

"Indeed." Cloud pitched in searching the t.v guide for something interesting.

"So Lightning your being awful quiet over there." Zack said happily trying to get a conversation going.

"Yeah Lightning's a quiet person." Fang said absent minded waving a hand in the air.

"I can see that. So she resembles Cloud the most." Zack said looking between his baby sister, and his brother.

"Hmm hmm." Was Fang's response.

"NO!NO!NO" Zack objected as Cloud turned to another channel.

"I believe it's ho ho ho Zack." Fang said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Cloud we are not watching another politics program not again not ever." Zack yelled standing up, and walking over to the blond.

"Uh...yes we are, I have the remote." Cloud spoke bordly watching the screen.

"Give me the remote spiky." Zack said as he stood over him making a swipe for the device only to have Cloud pull it away out of his grasp.

"No!" Cloud yelled bringing his other arm up to help fend Zack off.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh for crying out loud you two." Fang said rolling her eyes as she took the remote from an unsuspecting Cloud.

"Hey!" Both Zack, and Cloud objected as the tan women made her way back to her seat.

"Alright then. Lightning what do you want to watch?" Fang asked turning to face her little sister.

* * *

**I know the ending sucks but I had so much trouble trying to figure out how to end the chapter:( and the reason Lightning doesn't have a lot of dialogue is because she is shy, and nervous around her new family, but that will change in future chapters. I should also mention that this will be the average length of the chapters, I'm saving the long ones for my sisterly love story:)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Prank

Mother And Daughter Chapter 3: The Prank

"Lightning!" Fang sang her little sister's name into her little sister's ear as the sun rose, and a new day began. The night before the siblings had sat, and watched t.v for

the rest of the night until they decided to 'hit the hay' as Zack had called it. The sleeping arrangements had Lightning sharing with Fang, and Cloud, and Zack bunking together.

"Whaaaat?" Lightning groaned as Fang shook her awake from her deep sleep, Lightning looked up at her sister to see the tan woman grinning down at her.

"Um...you okay Fang?" Lightning asked nervously but still refused to get out of bed.

"Sure am!" She said exited as she moaneuvered her way to the opposite side of the bed that was vacant.

"What are you-ahhh!" Lightning squeeled as Fang flipped the matress throwing her little sister to the floor. Fang erupted in laughter as Lightning pulled herself off of the floor.

"It's not funny Fang!" Lightning yelled her face a shade of red maybe with anger, or possibly a blush? who knows.

"I concur." Fang countered smiling at her choice of words thinking they were very intelligent.

"Oh good for you Fang, did you learn a new word?" Lightning teased her older sister.

"Ha that's a good one Light!" Fang laughed as the two exited the bedroom to go downstairs to eat some breakfast. Upon arrival the two saw that Zack had already made up the food

which was the standard bacon, and eggs. "Hey you two about time you got up." Zack joked as he took a bite of some bacon from his pile of never ending food.

Lightning didn't say much but offered a simple 'hey' as did Cloud. Fang, and Lightning took a seat at the table, and ate their breakfast, half an hour later they were finished.

"So wheres the shower?" Lightning asked as she wiped her mouth with a cloth.

"Oh it's just down this hall here." Zack motioned to the corridor behind him, Lightning nodded, and took off in that direction. Fang, Cloud, and Zack quickly took off after her.

"Hey Light wait a second!" Fang called out as Lightning stopped before entering the bathroom.

"What is it?" She asked turning to face her siblings.

"Uh..you know how it's really snowy, and cold up here right?" Fang asked as the strawberry blond nodded to her question.

"Yeah so this place has heating." Lightning stated crossing her arms over her chest, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Well the bathroom is piss cold." Fang continued glancing over at said room. "I'm just letting you know that when you take your clothes off get into the shower as fast as possible, and have

it burning hot." Fang finished giving her advice to the younger girl.

"Thanks sis." Lightning smiled as she entered the 'piss cold' room, and shut the door behind her. The three siblings that remained outside waited in anticipation for a signal that the room

was as cold as Fang said it was. Several moments went by with no indication that Lightning had removed her clothes, then they heard the shower start, and seconds later they heard

something it the ground. "eahhhhhhhh!" Lightning squealed loudly as she had removed her clothes causing the three to burst out laughing at their little sister's ear splitting squeal.

"Shut up it's not funny!" They heard Lightning's voice from the other side muffled by the door.

"Uh yeah it is Light!" Zack yelled back still laughing.

"Oh yeah Zack I'll get you for laughing I swear!" Lightning yelled again as she stepped into the shower the hot water hitting her skin instantly warming her up. Five minutes later Lightning

heard the door open, and saw Fang walk in. "Fang what are you doing? get out!" She yelled at her sister who so casually walked into the bathroom while she was in the shower buck

naked. "Relax, I'll be out of your hair in a minute." Fang said calmly.

"Your not going to the bathroom are you?" Lightning asked nervously, to which Fang laughed.

"No silly, I just forgot something in here." Fang replied giggling.

"You guys are in an awful good mood this morning." Lightning muttered as her siblings seemed to be laughing at everything.

"Lightning we sit around, and do nothing all day how is it possible to _not _be in a good mood?" Fang asked turning to look at the woman but the doors to the shower were foggy from the

steam the hot water produced. Lightning covered her breasts with her arms, and turned her body so her back faced Fang.

"Fang seriously get out. Your not getting in here with me." Lightning said sternly to the older woman.

"Ha ha I know well see you when you get out. Oh, and it's just as cold when you get out so...enjoy!" Fang winked as she leaned back, and pulled down on the handle causing the toilet

to flush. "Fang!" Lightning screamed letting out an equally loud squeal as the water turned hotter than she could handle. Another five minutes later Lightning finished her shower, and

was clothed once more, she exited the bathroom being met with the warmness of the cabin. She quickly walked into the kitchen where the other three were sitting, and grabbed Fang

by the ear pulling her out of her chair, and practically dragging her into the living room.

"Whoa whoa Light!" Fang whimpered as Lightning slammed her back into the wall with their noses an inch from touching each other much like she had glared at Cloud the night before.

"You must think your pretty funny." Lightning snarled surprisingly angry from the small stunt Fang had pulled.

"No, I thought you asked me to so...you know the water would be hotter that way." Fang replied grinning, which made Lightning roll her eyes at the tan woman.

"Whatever, your going to help me get back at Zack." Lightning told her with a tone that had no room for argument.

"Alright, I always pull pranks on him. He's such a goof." Fang said as the two younger siblings of the men went upstairs for some privacy.

"So what do you want to do?" Fang asked as they both took a seat on the bed that they shared.

"Uh I don't know. I'm open to suggestions." Lightning said shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay...how about a whoopee cushion?" Fang asked coming up with one of the most original ideas ever invented.

"No it's too simple. And plus, where are we going to get a whoopee cushion?" Lightning asked frowning.

"I have one." Fang replied grinning.

"Why do you have a whoopee cushion?" Lightning questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Uh...to play pranks on people duh." Fang said acting like Lightning was stupid.

"Well anyway I want something better than that." The youngest of the two informed as she racked her brain trying to come up with something.

"Um, just take the remote, and change the channel, and stuff." Fang suggested shrugging her shoulders "Zack hates when people mess with his programs."

"Alright!" Lightning said happily that she would get back at her big brother. The two women went downstairs to where Zack was already sitting, and watching one of his favourite

television programs. "Ha ha that is so funny." He laughed at a joke that some character had told on the show.

"Hey Zack." Lightning greeted sweetly going for the innocence approach.

"Hi Lightning." He said waving but not looking away from the television.

"Could you get me a soda please?" His baby sister asked innocently giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Uh sure Light." The spiky haired man replied as he got up, and left to go into the kitchen, Lightning swiftly grabbed the remote, and took a seat on the chair opposite of Zack's seat on the

couch. "Thank you." Lightning smiled sweetly as Zack returned, and handed her the soda she had asked him to get, Fang was sitting on the love seat barely able to contain her laughter.

After a few more minutes when Zack really started to get into the show laughing at almost everything, Lightning sneakily slid the remote onto the surface of the chair both hidden from

Zack's view, and in easy position to easily press the buttons. She pushed the button to return to the last channel which happened to be the pornographic one from the night before.

"Argh what the hell is this!" Zack said angrily as he began to search for the mysterious missing remote "Where's the remote!" He yelled not to anyone in particular, after a few more minutes

he began to get more frustrated, that's when Lightning switched it back to his program. "Ah now that's more like it!" The black haired man cheared happily as he resumed watching the t.v

Another few minutes later the channel was switched back again "Dammit Cloud! get your damn porno offf of the t.v!" Zack yelled into the kitchen where Cloud was quietly reading a book.

"Not it's not mine it's yours!" Cloud called back into the living room.

"Turn the channel!" Zack yelled back at him.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Zack just get up, and turn the channel yourself." Fang sighed rolling her eyes, as Lightning silently laughed, and just as Zack got up to the switch the channel, and was right infront of the

screen Lightning turned it back. "What is this trickery!" Zack yelled pulling at his hair in frustration from the mind games he was enduring.

"Jeez Zack it's only a t.v show." Lightning said playing with the strands of hair that hung over her left shoulder. "It's not like any ones laughing at you." She finished looking him in the eye.

"Oh so this is what it's about." Zack said understandably "Good one, baby sister of mine." He said grinning "I'll have to get you back for this." He said playfully. "Oh, and Fang is laughing

at me." Zack cried out pointing a finger at his other little sister who was clutching her sides in pain as she kept laughing uncontrollably.

_BOOM!_

"What the hell was that?" Lightning asked confused as to what the big exploding sound had been, Zack, Cloud, Fang, and Lightning all ran to the window at the front of the cabin that over

looked the icy plains that was their home region. What she saw made Lightning feel sick to her stomach as she watched as hundreds upon hundreds of black silhouettes slowly but surely

made their way over to the cabin. The soldiers carried guns, and nightsticks, and wore blue uniforms with masks covering their eyes but leaving their lower face unconcealed. They appeared

to be endless in numbers as rows upon rows of the mysterious soldires kept appearing over the mountain at the end of the icy plain. Zack frowned at the sight he saw as even a couple

of tanks came into view. "Shinra troops what the hell are they doing here?" He asked to no one imparticular as the four siblings continued to watch somewhat frozen to the spot.


	4. Chapter 4: My Father?

Mother And Daughter Chapter 4: My Father?

"Lightning get out of here." Zack ordered his baby sister, she gave him a confused look at his statement.

"What why?" Lightning questioned looking at each of her siblings.

"It's gotta be Sephiroth's doing. He's after you Lightning, and you don't want him to capture you so run we'll hold them off." Zack spoke trying to convince the younger girl.

"A-alright thank you." Lightning stuttered before hesitating a moment.

"Don't worry Lightning, we'll find you." Fang told her reassuringly. Lightning nodded in response, and flew up the stairs to their room. She quickly grabbed her Blaze Edge, but as she

reached for her vest a Shinra soldier broke through the window right beside her kicking the young woman to the floor. Lightning recovered rolling over, and placing a perfect shot

right between the man's eyes. Quickly getting up Lightning looked down the stairs to see, and hear that the shinra soldiers had already reached the home, and were busy trying to

get inside. But Fang, Cloud, and Zack were already outdoors fighting them off to give their baby sister time to get away. The strawberry blond ran over to the broken window, and took

a look outside. It looked like the miniature army had split into two groups, the first of the two looked to be assaulting the house from the front while the second group came up from

behind hoping to kidnap the young woman inside. Without a second thought Lightning jumped out the window, and started off down into the forest behind the cabin. The strawberry

blond both praised herself, and cursed herself the reason being she remembered to put her boots on, and the other she forgot to grab her coat so all she had on was her long sleeved

light brown turtleneck, and her short brown skirt and her black stockings underneath clinging to her fit legs. Lightning continued to run, the cold wind biting into her face stinging it as

her legs carried her as fast as she could run. Out of nowhere a Shinra soldier whirled from behind a tree, and knocked Lightning to the snowy, and frozen ground. Lightning squealed

as the cold snow came into contact with her body. Jumping to her feet she threw a couple punches at the man both connecting with his face, and gut finishing up with a spin kick to his

right temple. Lightning wasted no time as she continued to run on threw the now knee deep snow, the blizzard outside had picked up, and Lightning was now worried that she may

contract hypothermia before she found somewhere warm to hide. _Should have taken time to think it through Light, good going _Lightning thought as she felt herself begin to slow down

as she slowed to a walk which she struggled to do. With all the bad luck that had been bestowed upon her today another Shinra soldier appeared from her right. He grabbed her arm,

and twisted it behind her back, but Lightning got out of his hold by elbowing him in the nose breaking it on contact, spinning away from the man Lightning performed another spin kick

knocking the man unconscious, surprisingly she had not used her Blaze Edge yet. Lightning felt a blunt object smack into the small of her back, letting out a cry the young woman fell

into the snow. Rolling onto her back Lightning looked up to see yet another Shinra soldier standing over her, said soldier pulled her up by the collar of her turtleneck so she was at eye

level with him. Lightning kneed him in the gut the sudden pain making him drop her into the fluffy snow the strawberry blond jumped to her feet but the man had already recovered

and grabbed Lightning's arm. He twisted it so she fell against him leaning against his chest, then he took it a step further, and snapped the bone within. Lightning cried out in pain as

shefell back to the ground. Holding her broken arm the young woman moaned in pain hoping the cold would numb it soon enough, she rolled onto her side grabbing her Blaze Edge

and pointing the shaking gun at the man shooting round after round until she finally landed a head shot. The soldier fell into the fluffy snow as Lightning climbed to her feet, and staggered

off into an open plain-a barren open plain. Having no other choice the strawberry started into the open area it took twenty more minutes for Lightning to pass out, she fell into the snow

onto her knees, and breathed heavily until finally falling forward unconscious just as several dark figures emerged from the woods behind her.

* * *

"Arggh." Lightning groaned as she awoke the next day, opening her eyes she saw that she was in what looked like a pretty nice house. The young woman looked down to see she was

wearing a sling on her right arm _Oh yeah that soldier broke my arm _she reminded herself just as heavy footsteps resounded on the stairs as someone was going down them. Dropping

her head back on the pillow Lightning pretended to be asleep because she wasn't ready to face the inevitable mess that awaited her. The person who came down the stairs walked over

to the bed that was currently occupied by the strawberry blond, and sat in the chair beside the bed. Lightning flinched as the man-by the feel of his hand-started to stroke her cheek.

Her eyes flew open, and she turned to face him to find that he was an older man than herself with long silver hair that went down his back, he also has green cat eyes which freaked

Lightning out because she has never seen that before in her life. He wore a long black coat opened a bit at the chest area, and also adorned two white shoulder pauldrons one on each

shoulder. "Who are you?" Lightning questioned shakily as she went as far away from the man as possible to the edge of her bed.

"No need to be scared dear." The man spoke his voice seemed somewhat evil although he was trying to sound comforting-not exactly his forte Lightning thought to herself.

"And how do you justify that?" Lightning snapped back at the man "I'm in a place I don't even know, and don't even remember how I got here. I have a broken arm and theres a man I don't

who is petting me!" Lightning yelled out of fear.

"Just relax I won't hurt you." The man replied coolly to the young woman's anger.

"How am I supposed to believe you!? isin't this kidnap?" Lightning asked glancing around the room.

"Not necessarily. You were hurt and we saved your life." The silver haired man answered watching the young woman's nervous looking around her eyes not able to concentrate on a single

object for more than a second. "What do you mean?" She asked still not looking at him rather taking in the sights of the house-Lightning saw that the house was more like a large cabin

than a house as it was made completely of wood with no metal at all, and it had a fireplace a high roof and stairs leading up to the next floor in the upper right corner of the room. And the

bed that she was currently laying in was on what looked to be the main floor of the cabin resting against the east wall seeing as the front door was to her left twenty yards down.

"You passed out in that snowy field and my men found you half dead." The long haired man said grabbing her face and turning it to face him.

"So who are you?" Lightning asked frowning but did not pull away from the grasp the man had on her.

"I'm your father." He answered looking deep into his daughter's eyes.

"My...father?" Lightning asked her eyes wide and the nervousness somewhat leaving her body.

* * *

"What happened?" Jihl asked hastily as she quickly stepped through the front door to her children's home.

"Shinra troops came in bulk." Fang replied looking out the window seeing the many craters from the many explosions the company had left.

"Dammit." Jihl cursed walking further into the cabin which was left untouched save for the broken window upstairs. "Where's Lightning?" Jihl asked worried after she conducted a full search

of the house. "We don't know, we told her to run so she wouldn't get captured." Zack told his mother shrugging.

"Dammit! where do you think she could be?" Jihl asked wiping the gathered water from her glasses.

"There are footprints out back." Cloud answered gesturing to the back door of the cabin. "Several in fact."

"Oh man she didn't even have time to grab her coat." Fang said pointing to the piece of white clothing still hanging on the coat hanger untouched.

"She might have died from hypothermia." Cloud stated not seeming worried at all.

"Cloud you idiot! how can you not be worried!? That is your baby sister out there!" Zack yelled getting up in the spiky haired man's face. Cloud didn't answer he only stared at Zack and the

dark haired man saw the worry he had for his baby sister in his eyes. "Huh just can't say it out loud?" Zack asked as he backed up and retrieved his buster sword from a nearby closet.

The majority of the sword was black and the remaining color was a light silver, the handle was red and the bottom of the sword before the handle had a unique gold design.

"What are you doing?" Fang asked watching Zack retrieve his beloved sword.

"I'm going to go find her." He replied seriously his voice losing the joking tone it normally carried with it.

"Alright." She replied grabbing her own red spear from the same closet that carried all of the family members weapons.

"Where do you think they would take her?" Cloud asked Jihl as he retrieved his large silver buster sword from the closet.

"Your father has an outpost village not to far from here. I assume that's where he would be keeping her." Jihl explained to her kids as they all nodded in response.

"Oh right I remember that place!" Zack said brightly as he remembered spending some summer vacations in the very same village.

"Yeah yeah I never did like that place." Cloud muttered putting the sword on his back as Fang did the same with her spear.

"Oh come on Cloud I love that place." Fang grinned as the three siblings got all their weapons and supplies ready to go on their small trip.

"Be careful kids." Jihl said as she gace each of them a hug and bid farewell to head back to the PSICOM headquarters.

"Alright mom!" Zack replied cheerily as Jihl exited the cabin with a wave.

"Well let's get going already." cloud said sounding tired as he turned to head for the back door. "Fang are you coming?"

"So how easy do you think this will be?" Fang asked turning to face her older brothers.

* * *

**Sorry if the wording is a little messed up I was on pain meds for my back and what not:P**


	5. Chapter 5: Serah

Mother And Daughter Chapter 5: Serah

Lightning stared at the man before her both excited and nervous to be meeting her father for the first time of her life, however Cloud's several snide comments about the man had lasting

effects as a nervous feeling swept over the young woman. Looking into her father's eyes sent shivers down Lightning's spine as she was entranced by the strange cat eyes that he had

_I'm glad I didn't inherit that it must be a recessive gene_ Lightning thought frowning at the strange shapes of his irises.

"So your Sephiroth?" Lightning asked forcing her eyes away from her father's.

"Yes I am but you will call me father do you understand me young lady?" Sephiroth commanded causing Lightning to frown at his unwelcoming attitude.

"I thought you would be welcoming seeing as your meeting your youngest daughter for the first time." Lightning snapped back ignoring the look he gave her following the words leaving her

mouth. "I thought you would be more respectful." He shot back at his daughter.

"And I thought you wouldn't have girls hair!" Lightning yelled again.

"Shut your mouth! you will treat me with respect." Sephiroth snapped as the thundering sound of someone running down the stairs caught Lightning's attention probably a young girl she

thought from how light but loud the steps were. Entering the room from the stairs was a small but relatively tall girl wearing a red pleated skirt with black lace and a white sleeveless dress

shirt with a semi transparent sweeper of the same style over top of it, she also wore black thigh high stockings that showed some of her thighs. The girl-young about eighteen years of age

Lightning estimated by the look of her face and body had strawberry blond hair of her own along with deep blue eyes. She wore some kind of pendant around her neck, and she had some

shirt like material tied onto her left arm most likely hiding something and on her other arm she wore an armband much like the one Lightning has although she isin't wearing it at the moment.

In her ears the girl was wearing cat earings and on her right wrist she wore a black bracelet. The girl happily trotted up to Sephiroth and gave him a hug.

"Hi daddy!" She greeted happily turning to face Lightning.

"Hi sweetie." The silver haired man greeted his daughter.

"Who's this?" The girl asked kneeling down on her knees before the bed so Lightning could look down at her. "Oh my God what happened are you alright!?" The girl asked pointing at

Lightning's broken arm. "N-nothing I'm fine thanks." Lightning answered forcing a smile.

"Oh that's good, but I wouldn't call a broken arm 'fine' does it hurt?" _This girl is full of questions _Lightning thought as she stared down at the pretty face that gazed up at her.

"A little." Lightning admitted looking at the broken arm that was in a black sling.

"So what happened?" She asked again obviously wanting an answer.

"Uh some guy broke it." Lightning replied looking at Sephiroth with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Aw what a meanie!" The young girl said with a gasp "So how did you get here?" she asked clearly interested in Lightning.

"Um I don't know." The older girl replied giving Sephiroth a look.

"Hey you have the same color hair as me!" The girl observed happily pointing to Lightning's hair "I love your hairstyle I wish I could have hair like that." She complimented.

"T-thank you." Lightning smiled somehow she seemed to really like this girl.

"Wow your gorgeous!" Serah gasped as she turned Lightning's face to get a better look at her, Lightning blushed in response.

"I'm Serah." The girl introduced herself grabbing Lightning's free hand with both of her own.

"I'm Lightning." The older woman introduced herself also her hand still in between both of Serah's.

"Serah here is your younger half-sister." Both girls father chimed in making them both turn to face him.

"Really!?" They chorused looking back at each other.

"Yes your only three years apart." Sephiroth verified.

"So your twenty-one right?" Serah asked Lightning who nodded.

"And your eighteen?" It was Serah's turn to nod at Lightning's question. "Where am I?" Lightning asked after a few moments of silence.

"In a small village where me and my dad live!" Serah beamed with happiness "Well our dad I guess." She smiled at the thought of having a sister that she really likes.

"Hmm." Was Lightning's only response before turning to face her father "Can I leave?" She asked seeing if the man would allow her to leave the village to return to her home.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." The silver haired man answered firmly making Serah frown at why he would not allow the young woman to leave.

"Than you did kidnap me." Lightning snapped at him angrily.

"No, I cannot allow you to leave because of your condition. You passed out in the wilderness I don't want that to happen again." Sephiroth lied through his teeth.

"Daddy, did you kidnap her?" Serah asked frowning at her father.

"No sweetie. Lightning here was seriously hurt and I had to get her to safety." Sephiroth replied not missing a beat telling it as if it were the truth.

"Why don't you tell her _how _I got hurt." Lightning muttered under her breath earning her a glare from the man.

"Don't sass me young lady." He reprimanded his daughter making Lightning roll her eyes.

"I was simply making a suggestion." Lightning replied innocently tilting her head to the side.

"Well don't." Sephiroth said darkly making Lightning blink and move her head back surprised by his change of mood.

"Dad, be nice." Serah said calming him down, she seemed to be his soft spot.

"I'll leave you two to get acquainted." The long haired man said standing before exiting the room, Lightning was just able to catch a glimpse of a very long sword he carried.

"Is he bipolar?" Lightning asked as soon as the man shut the door behind him.

"Uhhh I don't think so." Serah said scratching the back of her head "Well I don't know." she admitted standing up. "Move over." She told Lightning as the older woman made room in the bed

for her little sister to get in with her. Serah turned to face Lightning with a critical eye thoroughly examining her facial features to see if she could spot any similarities.

"I like your eyes." She said suddenly catching Lightning's attention who up to that point was checking out the cabin around her.

"Thanks. we have the same eyes." Lightning told her instantly seeing the comment made the younger girl's eyes light up.

"Really that's awsome!" She said happily snuggling against Lightning, taken by surprise the taller woman put her one free arm around Serah in a one arm hug. It was at that time that she

noticed that she had a cast starting from just below her elbow and ending over her hand with a few spaces for her fingers.

"How the hell did that happen!?" Lightning asked surprised that she hadn't noticed that her left hand was in a cast of it's own.

"Oh that, you must have sprained it or uh lightly broken it or something." Serah said grabbing said hand to look it over.

"Yeah but how did that happen?" Lightning asked frowning at her own hand.

"You don't remember?" Serah asked looking up at her.

"No." Was Lightning's short reply.

"Oh well at least it's been treated." Serah said optimistically as Lightning continued to frown at her hand. "So what took you so long to get here?" Serah asked giving Lightning a one armed

hug of her own. "Well I've had amnesia since I was eleven and before than I grew up in an orphanage. So sorry about not having the time to find you." Lightning answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Serah apologized quietly looking away from her sister.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Lightning said ruffling Serah's hair.

"So what do you do?" The younger girl asked looking back up at the strawberry blond.

"What do I do? well I've been fighting against PSICOM for the past couple of years only to find out that their top lieutenant colonel's my mother. Now I'll be dammed if that doesn't have a

lasting mental effect on myself, I've felt kind of lost lately. Ever since I found out that I had a family that was keeping it a secret for years it's really frustrating you know." Lightning explained.

"Yeah, I understand sort of. Seeing as my father didn't tell me I have a bunch of half siblings that don't even know about me...I kinda understand where your coming from." Serah answered.

"Thanks for listening, Serah it means alot to me. I've really never had someone just to talk with. I mean I have a friend named Snow but he annoys the hell out of me, but with you I can tell

you what I'm feeling and for that I'm thankful." Lightning told her sincerely looking into the girl's eyes.

"Thanks Lightning, I'd really like to get to know you better and hang out all the time." Serah said hugging the older woman.

"I'd like that." Lightning chuckled in the girl's embrace.

"So tell me about this Snow guy." Serah said her voice muffled as she continued to press up against Lightning.

"Uh well he's um _big _I mean really big about six foot five, he towers over me." Lightning said putting her hand high above her head to show how much taller Snow was.

"No I mean is he hot?" Serah asked her eyes widening.

"What!? I don't think of him that way!" Lightning objected frowning at the thought of being attracted to the man.

"Oh come on do you have a picture of him or something?" Serah asked really intrugued by the sound of this man.

"A picture? why would I have a picture of him?" Lightning asked frowning.

"Doesn't matter do you?" The young girl asked excitedly.

"Uhhh actually I think I do." Lightning replied thoughtfully as she started to search through the bag on her left thigh, after a few minutes of searching Lightning found the picture she had in

mind. Pulling the picture out Lightning handed it to Serah who pulled it quickly from her grasp.

"Oh he is hot!" She said smiling looking at the photo, which was taken a year ago when the carnival was in Bodhum for the week and Snow had asked Lightning to go with him. Normally

she would refuse to go to such events but owing Snow a favor she had gone and the two ended up having a good time together. In the picture Snow had one arm around Lightning and she

was laughing about something and had a smile on her face that seemed to light up the whole night sky.

"You two look so happy." The girl commented looking from the picture to Lightning "I would really like to meet him." She smiled as Lightning looked down at her.

"Mmm I guess I'll introduce you two then." Lightning smiled back at Serah.


	6. Chapter 6: Questioning Blood

Mother and Daughter Chapter 6: Questioning Blood

"Alright here we are." Fang said as the three siblings came to a stop atop a hill that overlooked the small village that stood near the edge of a cliff.

"Who would want to live all the way out here?" Cloud asked looking around the scenery. The village was surrounded by a plain of tall grass and several trees that seemed to make the illusion that the village was some sort of safe haven. "Well I would Cloud. I love the country." Zack grinned taking in a big breath of the fresh air that inhabited the cliff side.

"Yeah yeah." Fang started. "Now let's see what's going on in paradise." She finished taking out a pair of binoculars.

* * *

"Serah is this really necessary?" Lightning asked as the younger girl pulled her along by her hand which was not in the sling.

"Of course! I want you to see my home." Serah smiled brightly as she looked over her shoulder as she tugged her older half sister along the dirt path.

"Yeah I know that but I'm still groggy." Lightning complained stubbornly as she was continued to be dragged by her younger sister.

"Oh come on, you gotta be more sunny like I am!" Serah smiled brightly at the young woman.

"Yours still naive to the dangers of the world and how close to your very own doorstep they really are." Lightning muttered thinking back to how hostile her own father had seemed to her.

"What's that?" Serah asked, clearly not hearing what she had said. Lightning breathed a silent sigh of relief as she didn't want to explain it to her half-sister.

"Nothing." Lightning replied quickly once more hiding her relief behind a fake cough.

"So you awake yet?" Serah asked, Lightning could easily tell that this girl loved to talk and make new friends while knowing all about them within an hour.

"Yeah, since you've been so close to literally yanking my arm off my senses are all on red alert now." Lightning informed the girl as she grinned brightly in response.

"Good!"

* * *

"Who's that kid that Lightning's with?" Fang asked as she zoomed the binoculars in to get a better look at Serah.

"What's so mysterious about a kid? there's plenty in the world." Cloud muttered as he leaned against the tall tree with his arms crossed.

"Yeah but she looks _exactly_ like Lightning almost in every way." Fang exclaimed tossing the binoculars over to her brother.

"Well what do you know she does." Cloud muttered as he looked over both Lightning and Serah's distant forms. "It looks like Lightning took a beating."

"What are we waiting for let's go and get her." Zack said before he started to make his way down the hill and towards the distant village.

* * *

"This is where I went to school." Serah said motioning towards a rather small school house which didn't look to be in such good shape. "I just graduated this year."

"Hmm that's good." Lightning replied not really interested in the school house but rather the other aspects of the village and any possibilities for escape.

"So how do you like the place?" Serah asked as she turned to face her sister a look of curiosity and hope shining in her eyes.

"It's...different, then what I'm used to that is." Lightning added quickly as an after thought.

"Yeah, I used to live in a place called Midgar and it was disgusting, so dirty and machiney. I like to be outdoors in the nature." Serah smiled another bright smile.

"Hmm I've never been to Midgar." Lightning mused her thoughts out loud.

"I don't recommend going there, it's an awful place with a bunch of creepers!" Serah said, her eyes wide clearly re-living some of her time in the industrial city.

"Huh I bet." Lightning gave a half hearted answer. "They always thrive in a place like that." She spoke while still gazing around the village, it was a truly exotic and out of place village. A bit strange how the grass here was green and not covered in snow like the land only a few miles North of the sleepy village.

"Tell me about it." Serah spoke with a visible shiver wracking her body like a sudden muscle spasm. "Like this one time these guys asked me to work at this one inn that had something to do with bees. They were very shady characters." Serah concluded with a knowing nod. Lightning didn't know whether or not she was supposed to reply to this, and if she did what does she say?

"Doesn't sound too lovely." Lightning replied still gazing around at her surroundings.

* * *

"Whoa whoa, hold on cowboy." Fang said as she grabbed the back of Zack's turtleneck and pulled backwards causing the man to lose his balance. "You can't just go rushing in there without a plan."

"Yeah I know, it's just that my emotions carry me away sometimes y'know?" Zack sighed as he brought a gloved hand over his eyes.

"Yeah I noticed." Fang said as Cloud caught up to them, he didn't seem to be in any hurry seeing how he was walking.

"How nice of you too join us." Zack spoke, he was irritated with Cloud's lack of worry for their baby sister.

"Whatever." The blond man ignored Zack's irritated tone as he continued onward to the village. "Let's just hurry up and get this over with, Eden Politics is on at six."

* * *

"How nice." Lightning muttered after Serah finished telling yet another one of her childhood stories. The two half sisters were currently sitting in a booth located in a cafe where they were having lunch. Lightning sighed as she finished her cup of coffee, she wasn't in the mood to eat anything.

"Yeah I know!" Serah agreed whole heartedly. _'Such a sweet kid.' _Lightning thought as she looked up from the table to look at her pretty half sister. "So uh Lightning-" Serah started but quickly hesitated before continuing her train of thought.

"What is it Serah?" Lightning asked tilting her head to the side, this was a new side of Serah. As far as Lightning knew, the young girl wasn't shy in the slightest, but here she was hesitating.

"Um oh it's nothing, I was just wondering if you were going to be living here with me and my Dad." Serah replied, her face coloring slightly out of embarrassment. Lightning smiled, bemused by the scene before her. For some reason she couldn't stop thinking about how cute Serah constantly acts.

"Um I don't know yet Serah, maybe sometime in the future but not now." Lightning answered sparing the young girl's feelings instead of outright saying no.

"Oh okay, well I hope you do soon!" Serah spoke again, quickly cheering up. "Or maybe I could come and live with you for a while?" Serah asked with a coy smile.

"Yeah and then you could meet Snow." The young woman replied with a smile of her own which made Serah blush even deeper.

"You two live together?" The younger of the two asked also tilting her head to the side to mimic her older half sister.

"Yeah were roommates." Lightning responded, straightening up after noticing that both her and Serah were sharing the same position of their heads tilted to the side.

"Your one lucky girl." Serah sighed almost dreamily as she slouched back in the booth, her thoughts no doubt drifting to the image of the hulking hunk of a man named Snow.

"Right." Lightning rolled her eyes at Serah. "I need more then aesthetics in a man." Lightning stated as she began to fiddle with a stray fork on the table.

"Same here, but come on you gotta admit that he's hot." Serah spoke as she began twirling her side ponytail in her hand.

"I'll never admit that Serah." Lightning spoke firmly, her resolve never fading.

"Hmm if you won't admit it...then your gay?" Serah asked innocently.

"W-what!" Lightning asked blushing a deep crimson color. "I'm not gay." The young adult said after taking a moment to compose herself.

"You don't sound too convincing there Lightning." Serah observed with a smile. She was enjoying toying with her older half sister.

"Call me Light, and I think I would know my own sexual preference's better then you do." Lightning chuckled lightly at Serah's crazy antics.

"Yeah of course. And you know that your gay." Serah said it as if it were fact.

"I'm not gay Serah." Lightning sighed, covering her eyes with one casted hand.

"Oh please, I see it all the time Lightning. A gorgeous young woman who has the hots for other women, that pretty much sums you up." Serah explained her reasoning.

"What even gave you the idea that I'm gay in the first place?" The strawberry blond asked, frowning at her sister.

"A woman's intuition."

"You're barely a woman though."

"As are you."

"I'm twenty-one."

"My point stands."

"Ugh." Lightning sighed at Serah's stubborn nature, she really did remind her of herself. "You know you and me aren't that different afterall."

"The difference being that I'm not gay." Serah smiled, rather pleased with her wit.

"Alright Serah." Lightning started firmly. "What do I have to do to prove that I'm not gay?" She asked with another sigh.

"Admit that Snow's hot." Serah crossed her arms over her chest.

"Never." Lightning responded quickly causing Serah to raise her brows in question.

"See you are gay." Serah squealed. "I'm so happy for you!" She jumped up and bounced over to Lightning before tightly hugging her. "Coming out of the closet must be so hard!" Serah's voice rose several octaves as she finished her sentence.

"I'm not gay Serah it's just...Snow's my friend and I don't look at him like that." Lightning sputtered out as Serah continued to smother her with love.

"Oh it's all right Lightning, you don't have to make up stories to hide your true feelings anymore. Serah's here, Serah's gonna make everything better." The young girl crooned as she held on tightly to her sister.

"I'm serious Serah, now get off me." Lightning spoke before shoving the small girl off of her.

"Alright Light, whatever you say." Serah smiled sweetly.

"Thank you." The young woman breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know it when they first met but Serah could be pretty stubborn if she set her mind to it. Glancing out the window to her right, Lightning saw a shock of black hair mixed with red that could never be mistaken. Quickly excusing herself from the table, Lightning quickly left the cafe and approached the five foot nine woman who went by the name of Fang.

"How nice of you to take your time." She hissed slightly as she turned Fang around and shoved her against the wall of a nearby house, the two were in an alleyway so this action went unnoticed by the people roaming the road.

"Well y'know I thought I'd give you a little time to wallow in despair."

* * *

**Happy birthday to meeee! happy birthday to meeee! XD whoa what's this an update! it's only been what...over six monthes? um yeah so I decided to update on my birthday =) I know this chapter isn't my best stuff but that's what writer's block does and you really can't complain after more then six monthes right? XD anyways review and tell me what you thought of it!**


End file.
